


Wink

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bank Robbery, M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt</p>
<p>Serial killer</p>
<p>Dean and Castiel they contact through security cameras because they are both on the news a lot so they know a out each other, they're plan is two kill each other but when they meet it doesn't go that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink

'Another day, another couple thousand dollars' Dean thought as he pulled up at the abandoned house he was residing in.

That was his third bank this month and he intended on robbing a few more before taking a long, long vacation in Cuba or Ireland. 

Dean enjoyed his line of work, he enjoyed the rush, the thrill, the feeling of adrenalin that flowed through his body. There was also another thing that was making his job a lot more exciting. 

The new serial killer on the block

Dean didn't like to think of himself as a serial killer, his objective was the money, but if he had to erase a few people from the story, he did, whereas this new guy didn't just rob a bank or a gas'n'sip, he killed everyone within striking distance, sometimes he didn't even take anything, he just went on a killing spree for the fun of it. 

He was making Dean's job a lot more fun but also a lot harder, because not only did Dean have to avoid the banks the other had hit, that was the hard part, the fun part was looking out for him so Dean could take him down. It wasn't like Dean just had a hit on the guy, Dean was sure that the guy had a hit on Dean, who wouldn't, Dean was as much as a problem to the guy as the guy was to him, it was just a case of who would off the other first.

The abandoned house he managed to score wasn't much to look at on the outside but the last owners left some furniture, a small sofa, a worn out table and a mattress, Dean had an internet hotspot on his phone which he connected to from his laptop, it was easier to read from the laptop screen than the phone one, also it was harder to track a hotspot than any other form of internet access.

Dean had no intention of being the first one to bite the dust, so while researching which bank he was hitting next, he did some research on the other man, obviously the only thing that came up was his pictures and the articles the papers had wrote about him, the papers don't even know his real name.

After a while of searching banks, Dean decided on a bank in Iowa, he looked at the opening hours and a few other things, like cameras, security, he may or may not of hacked into the website to pinpoint the exact location of the cameras. After gathering his info he turned off the hotspot on his phone and started to pack up, he needed to skip town, and he needed to skip town now before they click on that the car he was driving was stolen, Dean was surprised they hadn't realized that he was occupying this house but then again, the people in this town were kind of clueless.

Dean grabbed his bag, laptop and his phone before leaving the house. Dean opened the boot of the car, lifting the duffle bags full of money and any other belongings he left in the car, like his guns and his crow bar, before leaving it there.

Dean walked up the street for a couple of minutes, working under the cover of the night, it being October, the darkness came quicker than it did in summer, he spotted a red Chevrolet Camero and quickened his pace.

He dropped the bags by the drivers side door and took a crow bar from one of his duffles and began breaking into the car. 

Once the door was open, Dean quickly threw the bags in the backseat of the car and started to hotwire the car

"I might just keep you" Dean smirked as the engine purred, Dean pulled away from the side of the sidewalk and started on his route to Iowa.

***

Castiel smirked as the room full of frightened citizens had all moved to the corner, just because Castiel flicked his gun and told them to, Castiel was in charge and he loved it. 

"Poor souls" he fake pouted "you all think you're leaving here alive don't you?" He looked up at the camera in the corner of the room, and smirked "well you're not" his voice turned cold as he raised his machine gun and fired.

Leaving no survivors, just how he liked it.

Castiel took one last look at his masterpiece before quickly exiting, just before the police started on their route to capture him. Castiel ran out to his stolen car and drove, on the other side of the road, four police cars sped past Castiel, and Castiel just smirked.

He drove and drove until he was three states away from his last hit, he was getting bored of the convenient stores and the gas'n'sips and he wanted to go for something bigger, something more... extravagant, 

"Now, entering Iowa, enjoy your stay" Castiel recited from the big billboard as he crossed Iowa's border. Castiel found a cheap motel on the outskirts of the city and checked in, the place looked like it couldn't afford a tv, so Castiel doubted they saw his latest accomplishment.

There was only one person he really wanted to see his accomplishment, and that was the Ken doll, which wasn't the guys real name but it was the nickname Castiel gave him, even in black and white he looked like a model, so Castiel called him Ken doll. He knew that the Ken doll was coming after him, just like Castiel was going after him. 

Castiel sat down at the grubby wooden table and took out his laptop, he wanted to check the news, just to see if he made the news yet or if Ken doll had done anything interesting.

Castiel smirked when he was the headline, there was a video, which he didn't bother watching, he was looking for the others article, which didn't take long to find, 

'the mysterious man, hit another bank today, taking the lives of 5 women and 2 men, he made of with other three thousand dollars and then disappeared from police radars, if anyone has any information on this man please contact the local authorities' there was a video and this time Castiel was going to watch it.

The man was pushing the employees into the money volt, he held the gun up until Castiel saw three bags of money slide along the floor and they stopped at the man's feet, he smirked, looked up at the camera and winked, then opened fire, shooting everyone in the volt dead, then he turned back to the camera, held up his gun and shot the camera, making the feed cut to black. 

Castiel smirked, "not bad kid, banks seem fun" 

Castiel started searching the local banks, he was looking for the biggest bank,

The bank of Iowa, was the biggest bank here, so Castiel decided that bank of Iowa was his next hit.

After deciding when he was going to strike, what he was going to do, and looking at what he needed to know, like times and cameras, Castiel was exhausted and he needed rest, after all, in two days, he was going to be very busy. 

***

Dean stayed in his car, it was to risky for him to borrow a home again, he had borrowed three homes already, if he borrowed another they would probably start to track him. He was sure there was some of his DNA in the houses, no matter how well he cleaned up after himself.

Dean had just spent the day sitting outside the bank, watching how the bank worked, when the security had their breaks, and how long until the other security guard came to take the place of the guard who just took his break, he estimated about 7 minutes between guards, which meant he had 7 minutes to get in and lock the door.

Tomorrow was the day he was going infiltrate the bank and he needed to be ready. 

***

Once Castiel had woken up, he spent his day watching the bank, he hadn't done a bank job in a while, so he was a little rusty and he needed to survey how the bank ran

He sat there outside the bank until closing, he knew everything he needed to know and everything he needed to get the job done, so he retired back to the motel and set an alarm for 7am, 

Tomorrow is going to be fun

***

Dean was up at seven on the dot, he crawled out of the car and cracked his back, sleeping in the car was definitely not his best idea. He washed with wipes and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste that was in his travel bag and a bottle of water. Dean made sure he had what he needed in the car before driving to the shop that was beside the bank.

Dean parked at the shop and walked into the shop, grabbing something to eat and another bottle of water before walking out of the shop and banging straight into someone.

Dean dropped his bottle of water and grumbled, bending down to pick up his water bottle, when whoever he banged into gasped, Dean straightened up and his gaze shifted to the man.

"You" Dean whispered, looking into the mans crystal blue eyes, 

"You" Castiel whispered, looking into the mans forest green eyes,

Dean knew he should reach for his gun that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans, but he couldn't move, he was to captivated. Castiel was in the same predicament as Dean, not only couldn't he move, he couldn't form a proper sentence.

The only thing that knocked Dean out of his trance was the beeping on his watch telling him that he had 7 minutes before the guard came on shift

"Shit" Dean turned the beeping off "I need to go, you know banks to rob, people to kill and all that" 

Dean started walking towards his car but Castiel followed, "seems like we both had the same idea" flashing Dean the machine gun he had hidden inside his jacket, Dean smirked as he opened the boot of the car and grabbed his own machine gun and a couple of duffles for the money "would you like some back up?"

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the man "you wanna work... with me?" The man nodded casually "you do realize I have been hell bent on killing you, don't you?"

Castiel smirked "somehow I don't think you'd try"

"Oh really?" Dean smirked, not realizing that he was running out of time "how about I kill you right now?" Dean asked cocking his gun

"You could" Castiel paused "but you also could of 30 seconds ago"

Dean pulled his bottom lip up over his top one and nodded, "Okay, well we have 4 minutes until the next security guard takes his position at the door" Castiel nodded and they both made their way to the bank "okay, I'm going to ask for change and you can secure the door" Castiel nodded again as Dean opened the door and Castiel followed him in.

Castiel stood by the door and Dean walked up to the cashier and openly flirted with her, Castiel couldn't help the small twinge of jealous that ran through him but he pushed it door and waited until Dean gave him some kind of signal.

Dean turned around and nodded to the door and Castiel nodded back

"How would you like it Dean?" The cashier asked and Dean smiled

"In fives" 

"Here you go, is there anything else I can help with?" She smiled

Dean nodded "yes actually, how about you just throw all the money into these bags" he set the front of the machine gun on the counter "if it's not to much trouble"

Castiel secured the door and pulled his gun out, shooting it towards the ceiling "every body hit the deck, this is a robbery!"

Dean threw the bags at the girl and smiled, He walked around the counter and put the gun to her back, "let's go sweetheart"

Castiel gathered the other people and made them follow Dean to the volt, where he pushed everyone else into the volt, Dean smirked just like last time, the woman slid the bags out from the volt and Dean winked a Castiel, as they both cocked their guns and fired into the volt, 

They both turned to the camera and winked, before aiming at the camera and firing again shooting the camera down. They grabbed the bags of money and made a speedy escape to Dean's car, Dean didn't hesitate to drive away with Castiel in the passenger seat.

When they were satisfied with the distance they put between themselves and the bank Castiel turned to Dean

"Castiel, Castiel Novak" 

"Dean, Dean Winchester"

"You know what Dean, I like you better as a partner than an enemy" Castiel stated as Dean pulled off the motorway and stopped on the hard shoulder, it was late at night, so the motorway was quiet, there wasn't many cars,

"Really?" Dean asked putting the handbrake on the car and Castiel nodded, Dean smirked "so do I" he hopped out of the car because he really needed to pee, which was what he did, then he climbed back in to the car, "how about we celebrate?" Dean asked as he reached under his seat and took out a bottle of whiskey

After a few swigs of the whiskey, Castiel decided to propose something to Dean

"How about we celebrate, with something else" Castiel said playing with the collar on Dean's shirt, 

Dean nodded eagerly and they both clambered into the backseat, pulling at each other's shirts, Dean was sucking on Castiels neck and had started to pulled at Castiels trouser button then they heard police sirens,

"Damn police, C-blocking me" Dean groaned clumsily climbing back into the drivers side and pulling back onto the road,

He drove until he found a slip road, he almost missed it, what can he say, Castiel moaning in the backseat was a huge distraction. Dean found a small road and he quickly drove down it and parked the car, swan diving into the backseat to finish what he started.


End file.
